


Its Part of the Job

by Greeks vs Geeks (Wonderfullydepressedandlustful)



Series: Jasico fic dump [27]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, and annabeth is the supportive girlfriend that comes out and hopes no one gets hurt, being a bullrider sucks and you go to the hospital a lot, bullrider au, bullrider!nico, but is willing to drive anyone to the hospital, nico gets hurt, percy is also a bullrider, rodeoclown!jason, will is tired of these bullriders and their dont stop attitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderfullydepressedandlustful/pseuds/Greeks%20vs%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is gets hurt while on the job</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Part of the Job

**Author's Note:**

> Jasico rodeo Au where Nico is top bull rider and Jason is a rodeo clown, Nico gets hurt

The first thing Nico noticed when he opened his eyes were the blinding white lights overhead. The next thing was the excruciating pain coming from his entire left side, the shooting fire in his shoulder, and the familiar disorientation he associated with a concussion. He turned his head to the left to see that two familiar figures were trying to herd the bull away from him and being quite unsuccessful at it. Groaning, he tried to get up and immediately felt someone wrap their arm around his waist and start pulling him to the fence. The world was still spinning and he couldn’t really move his legs that well, but he knew that he had to get to the other side of the fence or risk worse injuries. 

“Nico, stay with me. We are getting you to the hospital right away. Annabeth will drive you there so you just need to stay awake for me.” A frantic voice whispered in his ear. He nodded his head and gripped the fence as soon as it was in reach. 

“Did I beat my record?”

“Are you seriously worried about that right now just after you got thrown off and rammed by a bull?” The voice hissed. Another commotion was going on behind him, but he couldn’t really pay attention to it. The gate opened and he was pushed into Annabeth’s arms. “Thanks for doing this Annabeth.” 

The blonde haired girl quickly shifted Nico into a more comfortable position and nodded. “Of course Jason. We’re all family here. Just do me a favor and make sure Percy doesn’t end up in the hospital tonight.”

Jason gave her a charming smile and closed the gate. “Don’t I always? I’ll see you guys after were done.” With that, he ran back into the center of the ring. And that was when Nico started to fade from consciousness. Damn, he still didn’t know if he beat his record.

* * *

 

When Nico woke up again, he recognized his surroundings to be a hospital. Groaning, he tried to sit up and was immediately pushed down. “Oh no, you don’t, Mr. Bull Rider. Jason would kill me if he saw you sitting up after the damage you got tonight.” A familiar voice said.

“Doctor Solace.” Nico acknowledge. The blond-haired doctor shook his head at Nico and put down his clipboard. “So, what’s the report? Am I going to live?”

“Surprisingly,” Will answered. “I am still amazed that you are as healthy as you are with the number of times you have been in this hospital alone. Not to mention the others you went to when you travel.”

Nico attempted to shrug and hissed in pain. “Son of a bitch, that hurts. What I do to my shoulder this time?”

“Dislocated it. We popped it back in but it’s still sore.” Will looked back at his clipboard. “You got 2 fractured ribs, the shoulder, and a concussion. I recommend you rest for at least 8 weeks and give your body a break.”

A snort came from the door. Annabeth walked in with two cokes in her hand and a package of ding dongs. “Like he is going to do that. Regionals in 4 weeks.”

Nico perked up at her words. “I made it in?” Annabeth nodded and handed him the coke and ding dongs.

“Jason texted me the news as soon as the rodeo finished. You and Perc both move on. They are on their way over right now.”

Will sighed and began to walk towards the door. “I don’t know why I even try to convince you bull riders to stay out of the ring.” Another pair of voices came from down the hall, alerting everyone in the room of the arrival of Jason and Percy. Will moved to the side in time to avoid Percy dashing in, whooping and lightly punching Nico in the arm.

“We going to Regionals Neeks! 4 weeks and we get a shot at the big time!” he shouted, turning to hug his girlfriend. Annabeth laughed goodheartedly but immediately started to examine his face and arms.

“What, no injuries for you?”

“No.” A groan came from the door. Nico looked up to see that Jason was leaning against the doorway, back in his regular clothing, with his right arm in a sling. “I took that hit for him. The rodeo doctors put me in a sling once they realized I was injured.” Walking further into the room, he gave Nico a once over.

Will stepped forward and gave him the clipboard. “Recommend at least an 8-week recovery. He is lucky his ribs didn’t completely break and puncture something.”

Percy’s eyes widened. “8 weeks! Nah he can shake this off in 3. Nico is a fighter. Right, buddy?” Percy then proceeded to ruffle Nico’s hair. Nico huffed and sat up, ignoring the pain that shot up his body.

“I’ve walked off worse.”

Will rolled his eyes. “Bull riders.” Jason shrugged, muffling a groan.

“At least you’re not dating one.” He joked, walking to Nico’s side. Annabeth immediately got up and gave Jason her seat. “You look like hell.”

Nico snorted. “That’s rich coming from someone in a sling who I know got thrown at least 10 times tonight.” Percy and Annabeth chuckled at the two.

“Well, we should be leaving. Gotta starting packing up the trailers and all. See you two in the morning.” Annabeth announced. Percy swung his arm over her shoulders and waved goodbye.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow. We gotta watch Nico’s ride, though. Piper got in on camera from the stands.”

The couple walked out of the room with Will following them, leaving the two alone. Jason examined Nico again before sighing. “Sorry that I wasn’t fast enough. I should have been closer to you.”

“Jason, you can’t blame yourself for every injury I get. It’s a part of the job.” Nico reasoned, reaching for Jason’s hand. Their fingers interlocked easily and Nico brought them to his lips. “Besides, I would be a wreck if you were in the hospital bed.”

Jason didn’t respond right away. Nico stared at his boyfriend’s face, memorizing the lines. He could see a few old scars and scratches from the previous rodeos, but he found he always liked them.

“Hey Neeks, have you ever thought about quitting and just getting a regular job?”

“No,” Nico answered almost immediately. “I honestly couldn’t imagine being anywhere but that arena. What about you? You going to suddenly give up clowning and bullfighting and work in a cubicle.”

Jason laughed. “And leave you in the hands of Leo? Not on your life. Someone got to watch your back.”

“And my front, and my sides. Especially my sides. My ribs hurt like hell right now.”

Jason leaned in and gave Nico a light peck on the lips. “I guess we are both crazy for staying in this line of work.”

“As long as we are crazy together,” Nico replied, leaning in for a deeper kiss. They stayed like that for a moment, just exchanging short kisses while trying not to move their injuries. Finally, Nico pulled away and gave Jason a smirk.

“So did I beat my record?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have never really looked into rodeo stuff, even though I attend them almost every single year, and I would just like to say damn. Bullriders, bullfighters, and rodeo clowns go through hell, not to mention anyone else that competes in these types of competitions


End file.
